


Still Here

by DobyElf



Category: the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: ……想体验下暴力美学





	Still Here

当他再见到Thranduil时他已无话可说。

他的手掌渗着血，仍是握着剑，剑刃上沾着粘稠的墨绿色的树枝，剑已经卷刃。若不是他及时醒悟过来就算他拼尽全力直到砍断他的双剑，他也不可能冲破国王的意志，离开密林。

是哦，Legolas慢悠悠的想，他睡到的那个精灵是他的国王，当傻乎乎的女人无助的哭泣着她的情人不能离开她时，Thranduil却轻巧能动用他身为国王的权力，把他的爱人死死的拴在腰带下。

失了身的蠢女人受伤的尖叫着情人昔日天长地久的诺言，他的父亲也流着漂亮的泪水哽咽着“履行你的承诺Legolas”，就似乎他当初是为了留下他才失身。Legolas不禁觉得可笑，觉得恶心，他握紧拳头，努力保住他和Thranduil作为恋人最后的脸面。

可那时他爱Thranduil，Thranduil还是那个完美无缺的恋人，他还不知道他爱上一个疯狂的灵魂。

可是这次完全不同了，他感到愤怒，被羞辱的愤怒，也感到厌恶，不留情分的厌恶。当他气势汹汹的闯进国王的书房时，他知道那个带着王冠端坐着批阅文书的美丽而威严的面具下，不过蛰居着一个畏畏缩缩，乞讨着爱的灵魂。

这不是他爱的那个精灵，或者说不再是了。当Legolas遇到Thranduil那准备好的虚伪的平静目光时，他平生第一次将暴力施与他人。

他镇定，镇定而愤怒。

Thranduil猝不及防的摔下他国王的座椅，他失去平衡的身体撞到书架，Legolas自豪于他那一耳光力道很足，让这位尊贵的国王第一次毫无仪表的倒在他面前的地板上。血，能令战士感到灵魂战栗般兴奋的鲜红血液，自Thranduil捂住口鼻的一只苍白的手的指缝间流下，像红宝石串联起的小溪流，滴到国王丝绸的王袍，却不立即晕开。

“Legolas，”他听见他的父亲处于震惊中颤抖的唤了一声，他的垂下的失去规整的金发也颤抖着。可是Thranduil还有什么好说的呢？或者他还指望他的父亲说出什么他希望听到的话吗？

Thranduil跪在地上，沾着鲜血的手扒住书架企图爬起身，Legolas抄着手站在原地欣赏了一小会儿精灵染着血的双手，老实说他没想到扇Thranduil是这么爽朗的体验。现在，他只想欣赏到更多的鲜血。

当他年轻而又充满力量的手指扯下Thranduil的银冠，拤住那颗美丽秀气的头颅一次一次撞击墙面，直到精灵额角光洁的肌肤血肉模糊——他真实地体验到久违的快感，全新的震栗的快感，比侵略Thranduil的身体更加令他激动——只有摧毁美丽才有超越占有美丽的惊魂动魄，Legolas才后知后觉过来他强暴Thranduil十次兴许比不上他斩断Thranduil一节小指带给他的快乐，就宛如猎人面对着搁浅的美人鱼，他将鱼叉刺入人鱼脆弱如蝉翼的尾鳍，欣赏血液自铲断的鱼鳍处一圈圈散在涟漪中。

他于是立即沉浸施暴的陌生趣味中，头骨撞击墙壁发出的闷响不仅自鼓膜传来，他的指尖也感受着那沉闷而迷人的振声。Thranduil从不反抗他，因为他是他父亲，爱上了自己孩子的父亲，失掉了一切反抗力。

他想他可以更露骨的坦言——Thranduil怕他。是啊，他马上就快要失去他最爱的小孩子了，怎么能不担惊受怕?他不怀疑Thranduil会做一切来挽留他的温情，他的父亲变得逆来顺受，也就越来越的让他丧失爱他的兴趣。

Legolas松手，Thranduil旋即瘫倒在他脚下，血像泪水一样淌满脸侧，汇到他父亲好看的尖下巴，一滴一滴的淌。Thranduil差不多失去了意识，鬓角的皮肉和发根混浸在血水里，Legolas知道他的父亲从来没受过这样罕见的粗暴待遇，因为无论是作为身手矫健的精灵王子，还是万人之上的精灵国王，Thranduil都不可能沦落到任人宰割的地步——这让Thranduil尊贵，令他傲慢，令他的孩子倾倒，但他仍是生着贱骨，尽着让他的小孩子拿去践踏。

Legolas蹲了下来，拔出腰间的匕首割开Thranduil腰下的衣料。他失落的开始认真回想Thranduil应该的样子，最一开始那个能把他迷的神魂颠倒的Thranduil，一个温柔的父亲，威严孤傲的王者，高大美丽的金发精灵——他那时夜夜梦寐的，却只能远远仰望；可当Thranduil跪倒在他脚边动人的乞求他时，爱神的魔法突然间失效了。

Thranduil赤裸的修长双腿横陈，他的指尖于是轻柔的滑过精灵柔软细腻的肌肤。他想起他抚摸着Thranduil落着泪的脸：“我爱您，我怎么会不爱您呢父亲，”他说，“可您不能这么做。”他可以不爱Thranduil，可Thranduil无法不爱他。如果他毁掉Thranduil不仅让自己彻底失掉对这个精灵的迷恋，也能让Thranduil恨他，他欣然如此。

匕首锋利的尖刃代替指尖，划开细致的皮肤，这会很疼，但却不会留下伤，对于精灵而言一夜之间便可愈合。Legolas垂下眼，小心的自精灵大腿外侧向下行云流水般切开乳皮般肌肤和肌肤下薄薄的脂肪。他的匕首割得很慢，钢刃像是鹅毛笔的钢笔尖，在羊皮纸上留下流畅的红色墨迹，他记起父亲儿时便是如此认真的教自己写下一个个字母。

他是出色的猎人，握刀的手稳健而无情，可以熟稔的割开死去猎物的皮肉。

猎人用钢钳温柔的拔下人鱼尾鳍的片片鱼鳞，一片一片，一点一点，直到他用剧痛温柔的唤醒Thranduil。人鱼雪白的双臂绷起，每一条受伤的血管都令猎人更加兴奋。他想听到Thranduil的惨叫，他的匕首向深处滑去，滑进坚硬的骨骼肌里，向下，向下……精灵的脚踝血流如注。

Thranduil终于反抗，随着一声清响，他的匕首被打翻到地板上。

Legolas惊喜的抬头，他的精灵却下意识的拖着伤腿向后缩，Legolas因Thranduil这示弱的行为略有不满，但却并不气馁。他立即薅起Thranduil的一头血乎乎的金发，像拖一头死鹿一样把Thranduil拖进国王的寝室。寝室的地毯很粗糙，Legolas拖得很费劲，毕竟他父亲比他还要高大。Thranduil弓着身体，双手毫无意义的护住破碎的头皮，张着嘴巴不出声，泪水不停的涌出漂亮的双眼。

彻底的羞辱Thranduil，便也是彻底的激怒他的父亲，他的国王。

Legolas记起了Thranduil脸上的龙伤。

他的双手松开精灵污秽的金发，在他又一次提起Thranduil用力撞上落地镜之后，精灵的身体也像碎镜片一样散落在地板。Thranduil宛如疲惫了般阖眼，他的父亲始终未对他的所作所为有一言不满，尽管他得确在生气，但Legolas失望的发现Thranduil就只当他的孩子发一顿脾气，他的父亲想法如此简单，他以为他只需要忍耐，只需要等待——只要他的孩子还留在他的枕边。

他的手掌间黏着一缕金色的长发，精灵身体上这一点光辉的吉光片羽，让他好歹记起昔日的温情。Legolas跪下来，跪在他父亲的金发旁，可当他伸出手去触摸时他看到了自己手指内侧的剑伤——当他发疯了般挥剑试图冲出Thrandil的藤蔓蛛网时留下的伤痕。

他父亲的金发，也是爱神脑后金色的瀑流，温柔而柔软，一如敞开着的承接他的身体，他犹记鼻尖埋入金色秀发间所能嗅到的温暖气息，夜夜枕着Thranduil的金发入眠。哦他当然爱着他的精灵，如果Thranduil肯松开他，他也仍愿继续爱他。

可事实令他一次又一次的绝望，他的父亲甚至做不到反抗他，更不肯恨他。Thranduil完全为爱而活——Legolas永远也不能明白为什么，他也不知道六千年的漫长岁月过起来是什么滋味，冰凉的王冠下的可却是鲜活的仍旧年轻的渴求着爱的灵魂，忍受着孤寂凄寒，Thranduil失去了父亲、妻子，他唯有绿叶——失去了绿叶他可就失去了一切，他不能承受这样的风险，一丝也不行。他宁可困住绿叶看着他的绿叶枯萎，也不愿忍受哪怕只有一分钟的空寂。

可Thranduil到底是国王，他多么的深爱着膜拜着那个立在王座上的美丽王者，遥不可及，不可触碰，高傲在上，却又那么温柔，秘不可测，他那时多想能参透他父亲的思索，触摸这个神圣精灵的情感。他爱的是这样的Thranduil，明明这才应该是他的爱人，孤傲坚强的密林国王，曾经用剑面对巨龙。而那个当他用脚尖踢他小腹时泪水涟涟的乞丐，哦那不是他的爱人，Legolas安慰自己。

他抚摸Thranduil头发的手冷不防的再次暴戾，他向后拉扯那一把乱发，Thranduil便被迫仰起脸，他的左脸染着一道道已经乌黑干涸的血流，血里伤里黏着细小的碎镜片。Legolas知道那是僵死的半张脸，Thranduil美丽的脸皮有半张是虚假的面具，面具下的是一只瞎眼，白骨，和头骨黏连的萎缩了的焦黑的腮肌。可遗憾的是他从没见过他父亲真正的容貌，一直以来他装作毫无知会，他亲吻Thranduil的左眼同他亲吻右眼一样充满爱意。

他把他的父亲拖到镜子前施刑，他要好好看着，也要Thranduil好好看着。Legolas骑到Thranduil身上，Thranduil睁开了他漂亮的一只左眼——他看不到他的孩子在做什么。Legolas端详了一下那精细的半张脸，最后决定从额头下手。

死去肌肉就像是枯萎的藤条一样僵韧，难以割断，毕竟碎镜片也并不锋利。Legolas并不手软，这没什么好心疼，他的父亲又不会感受到疼痛，他不过在帮忙揭下一张面具，他实在是好奇Thranduil面对这样凌辱后的反应。

他割得很慢，极深，想象着玻璃刃如何在光洁的颧骨表面留下划痕，划过骨头与肌肉的感受是分明的，甚至连声音的粘腻程度都很不同，Legolas还从没认真体验过两者的区别，他向来是连骨头带肉一齐斩断。

刚刚划开的面皮仍保持往常的状貌，没有泄出血水，但是只维持到玻璃刃离开创口的那一瞬，旋即裂口开始迅速糜烂，像暴露在阳光下的吸血鬼的皮肤——浓酸泼到皮肉之上，美丽的皮肤炸裂卷起，丑陋的龙伤一寸寸展露再镜子中，蒙着白翳的瞎眼腌浸在泪水里。精灵的嘴唇颤抖着，匍匐在地板上，匍匐在猎人身下，苟延残喘。

他割穿了Thranduil的左腮，割断了他左脸幸存的最内的一层肌肉，他只要轻易的用力便挑开粉色的肌腱，然后兴致盎然的观赏断裂的肌肉条件反射性的抽搐。Thranduil，他的精灵，四肢的皮上尽是破破碎碎的伤口，像一个劣质的布娃娃，任他割来宰去。

Legolas将Thranduil的另一半脸扳过来，好让他看着镜子，“这是真正的你Thranduil——你想知道我的观后感吗，父亲?”

Thranduil像个死人一样躺在地上，毫无知觉，毫无反应，这让他的小孩子大失所望，Legolas于是冷着脸站起来，挑了房间另一头的一只椅子坐下，任他的父亲裸着双腿躺在冰凉的地板上。

“我原希望我能一直爱你的，父亲。”他听见他用冰冷的嗓音说。

终于他得以如愿以偿——Thranduil发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫，Legolas从来没听过活物发出那样的骇人嘶喊，精灵脖颈的血管暴起，僵硬的左脸扭曲成恐怖的嗤笑形状。Thranduil满嘴鲜血，被刺穿的脸腮也流出血水，血红的牙齿一张一合，往昔的美丽的首生子，此刻却比任何丑恶的异鬼更可怕。

有那么一瞬Thranduil教他害怕了，Legolas的心脏抽痛了一下，他立马示好性的跪下来，爬到Thranduil脚边。可他靠近的同时，Thranduil条件反射般惊恐的支起上身后缩，眼里是求饶的可怜意味。看着他的父亲，Legolas脸上的笑容僵住了，他彻底明白过来他面前的这个精灵，就是那个真实的Thranduil，长久以来他爱的不过是他自己的幻想，而Thranduil只是个十足虚伪卑鄙的爱情乞丐罢了。

想想吧，什么样的父亲才会吞下儿子的性器？Thranduil哪里是他的父亲，他又哪里想做他的父亲？他只想努力得到一点爱的温暖罢了，哦多么可怜，多么可悲。

这是个疯子，Legolas干巴巴的笑出声来，他用足力气抽了Thranduil一耳光，精灵的左脸就像老树皮一样凹凸不平。他静静的看着Thranduil趴在地上咳着黑血，接着Legolas便伸手粗暴将他的父亲翻过来再次掼到地上，他摁住Thranduil裹着王袍的肩膀。

他望着Thranduil的冰蓝色眼睛，美丽的，哭泣的双眼。却毫无感情。

Legolas分开Thranduil的大腿，他低头吻了Thranduil的嘴唇。

——最后一次，他发誓，这是最后一次。

“我求你恨我，Thranduil.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《钢琴教师》，很好的伦理电影，并且十分符合我的莱瑟观


End file.
